Sigmaverse
qgOoB4BeNso Introduction = |-| Eras and Features= Trident_ORION.png|ORION|link=Category:Sigmaverse_ORION|linktext=Simpler times. Covenant_Glassing.png|Human-Covenant War|link=Category:Sigmaverse_HCW|linktext=Fighting for survival. Divide_Mountain.png|Rebellion|link=Category:Sigmaverse_PW|linktext=This is the way the world ends... Eras ORION The ORION Era (2490-2517) covers the end of the 25th Century and the start of the 26th. It is a time of great change for mankind as the threat of rebellion looms overhead, and largely covers the exploits of the men and women of the ORION Project from their first successful operations to the tragedies and failures that ended it, eventually leading up to the inception of the SPARTAN-II Program and the offshoot that gave this universe its name. Covenant A major part of the Sigmaverse, the Covenant Era (2517-2553) covers nearly forty years, largely focusing on the devastating Human-Covenant War and the battles that occurred during this period. As most of Halo canon takes place here, Sigmaverse characters will take part in a number of well-known events, from the Harvest Campaign to the Battle of Earth. This era also has the biggest focus on the original Sigma Team, a group of nine SPARTAN-II's who fought to defend humanity during this conflict. Rebellion The'' Rebellion Era (2553 onwards) is the latest period of history in the Sigmaverse and covers the numerous conflicts following the Human-Covenant War. While the immediate threat of the Covenant has passed, this era sees the emergence of several new factions as the galaxy becomes a much more dangerous place, leading up to the climactic war against the Created. Other Features Stories.png|Stories|link=Category:Sigmaverse_Stories|linktext=Tales from across the galaxy. Sigma_Training_Leaderboard.png|SIGMA|link= Project SIGMA|linktext=Spartans|link=Category:Sigmaverse_Spartans|linktext=The best, bar none. |-| Characters= A list of characters in the Sigmaverse currently possessing articles or places on the minor characters page. United Nations Space Command ''SPARTAN-I *Richard Mack Senior *Anton LaMarche *Tobias Crowley *John Ackton *Frederick King *Steven Hawkins *Harold Redford *Teresa Morrison SPARTAN-II *Jax-007 *Nef-015 *Grigori-018 *Marco-025 *Luisa-026 *Wulf-041 *Stanley-048 *Resk-063 *Elena-071 *Irene-074 *Jacob-076 *Jack-085 *Kane-099 *Trevor-119 *Ahmad-126 *Pierre-127 *Amy-133 *Hank-136 *Fenn-145 *Kryss-216 SPARTAN-III Alpha Company *Frank-A103 *Dan-A105 *Jordan-A111 *Alex-A121 *Nelson-A122 *Eugene-A133 *Martin-A136 *Sal-A142 *Dom-A178 *Dorian-A188 *Chris-A189 *Louie-A199 Beta Company *Leandra-B031 *Layla-B101 *Grantley-B130 Gamma Company *Amos-G028 *Alric-G040 *Graham-G101 *Mordecai-G138 *Cesare-G177 *Flynn-G189 *Julian-G209 *May-G210 SPARTAN-IV Program *Richard Mack Junior *Ronald Klein *Anna Volkov *Devin Harland *Mikhail Schultz *Rita Skala *Molly Heyes Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Henry McNair *Ash Mitchell *Mira Reyes *Martin Keel *Gregor Papadakis *Steven Embry *George Calzaghe *Yin Maxwell *Vincent Angelo *Martin Willard *Victor Denley *Michael Green Army *Brandon Walters *Cole Warrick Navy *John Hawkins *Joseph Harris *Michael Hsu *Uriah Maxon *Samantha Jones Marine Corps *Marvin Mobuto *Michael Wade Artificial Intelligences *Armand *Odin *Leonard *Alexander Other *Han Kurtz Office of Naval Intelligence Command *Ryan Samson Scientists *Calvin Roe *Malcolm Bright Field Agents *Alexander Redford *Peter Yang *Kyle White *Shelley Morgan *Mark Hall *Ruben Lykos *Jill Urbach The Covenant Sangheili Covenant Military *Iroe 'Nemokee *Deyad 'Marakee *Alval 'Ulvanee *Ran Tur 'Ontokee *Ren 'Telamee *Ordam 'Ranakee *Yama 'Ranakee *Uron 'Nar Ontomee *Ker 'Montunee Swords of Sangheilios *Felo 'Ranak *Fol 'Toram *Mal 'Sorol *Rora 'Marak True Vanguard *Dorenn 'Tenonee *Haku 'Monok *Ukari 'Montor Imperium of Clarity *Toru 'Makhan Sellswords and Rogues *Rol 'Ranak *Sur 'Ranak Jiralhanae *Meridus *Saernus Kig-Yar Unggoy The Insurrection United Rebel Front *Adam Makosky *Miriam Bakos *Markus Jensun *Oleg Lombardi *Simon Petrovich Dynasty Crew *Amanda Wade *Remi Marshall *Isabelle Marshall *Faisal Khan *Mike Goldberg *Carol DuMont Unaffiliated *John Verensky *Mal Roberts *Jonathan Ulan *Anatoly Kustentov *George McClusky New Colonial Alliance *Roger Maxon *Robert Amenwae *Graham Wallace Others Civilians *Rizhan Kama *Toby Maxwell *Hadvir Erikkson *Iris Touré *Vivian Harris *Kira Reyes Criminals *Carlos Driscol *Johan Hennerman *Patricia Hurst Mercenaries *Winston Zhou *Gordon Mills *Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad *David Murphy *Omar Afiz Forerunner *037 Repentant Observer |-| Timeline = 25th Century *2482 **Anton LaMarche joins the UNSC Marine Corps. *2483 *2484 **After an uneventful tour, Anton LaMarche leaves the Marines and joins the NYPD's SWAT Team on Earth. *2485 *2486 *2487 **Yama 'Ranakee becomes the Kaidon of Ranak. *2488 **Richard Mack's adoptive father is murdered by a local gang. Mack attempts to hunt down the killers, and is rescued by Anton LaMarche's SWAT Team. *2489 **Richard Mack joins the UNSC Marine Corps. *2490 *2491 **The is launched. **Richard Mack, Tobias Crowley and Anton LaMarche are among the first 65 subjects recruited for ORION. **Leonard is created to assist in military training. *2495 **Richard Mack meets Frederick King and in Mars OCS. **Yama 'Ranakee becomes Kaidon of Clan Ranak. **Viktor Perrin joins the UNSC Marine Corps and is later transferred into the ORION Project *2496 **The ORION's are first deployed for . **Trident Team is formed and takes part in Operation: BRIMSTONE. *2497 *2498 **February 6th-8th: Operation: SWEEPER is a success due to ORION intervention. **March 28th: A cult detonates an explosive device on Eridanus II. The ORION Javelin Team are caught in the blast, losing one member while the rest are hospitalised. **April 1st: Viktor Perrin is discharged from ORION after severe side effects from his augmentation lead to a psychotic break while recovering from a combat injury. **April 4th: Trident Team sucessfully eliminated an Insurrectionist group on Phoros IV **Calvin Roe is recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence. **November 17th: Operation: HEART OF DARKNESS. Insurrectionists destroy an Insurrectionist arms factory. *2499 **Operation: SPARTACUS. Criminal groups on Troy massacred, ORION brutality questioned. **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad and the other children from Troy are placed into rehabilitation. **Heimdall Incident. Oleg Lombardi's rebels are defeated and the facility is secured. 26th Century *2500 **Richard Mack receives the Colonial Cross and is heralded as a hero in the media. **Odin is created by the Office of Naval Intelligence. *2501 **Viktor Perrin establishes Colonial Security Services, a PMC dedicated to the training of Colonial Militias throughout the Outer Colonies. Among the group's founders are a number of ORION washouts and former UNSC personnel. *2502 **Captain Richard Mack and Corporal take part in . *2503 **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad, Omar Afiz and Kira Reyes are adopted by Viktor Perrin. *2504 **The Schönheit Rebellion takes place. A bloody campaign lasting six months occurs until the Unified Earth Government brokers an official ceasefire. While seen as a show of weakness against the Insurrection, it ends the bloodshed immediately. *2505 **Project BRUTUS is set up, with Frederick King as its first agent. *2506 *2507 **Henry McNair joins the UNSC Marine Corps. *2508 *2509 **Richard Mack Junior is born. *2510 **A large Insurrectionist force is destroyed on Biko. *2511 **Most of the SPARTAN-II candidates are born. **Lieutenant Samantha Jones kills a group of terrorists trying to seize the UNSC Good Intent, and is promoted for her efforts. **Colonial Security Services are widely praised in the media for wiping out a crime syndicate on . *2512 **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad is betrayed by Viktor Perrin and almost killed. He is taken into custody by ONI. *2513 **Henry McNair joins the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and is trained by Richard Mack Senior. **Following the execution of two assassins, a number of Sangheili clans attack Ranak Keep. Felo, Sur and Rol Ranak escape. **Felo 'Ranak and his brothers journey through the mountains to a nearby city. **Felo 'Ranak returns at the head of an army and crushes the attackers. **Yama 'Ranakee dies in a duel with Felo, and Ordam 'Ranakee takes up his position as Kaidon. **ONI initiates Operation: MASQUERADE to halt the spread of 'Rocket' through the colonies. *2514 **The Lion's Claw PMC is contracted by the CMA to assist with security in establishing new colony worlds. *2515 **Led by Major , Henry McNair's ODST platoon prevents a terrorist attack on Reach. **Felo 'Ranak, now Felo 'Ranakee, joins the Covenant military. *2516 **The is put down by . Felo 'Ranakee participates in the conflict. *2517 **The SPARTAN-II Program is launched by Doctor . **Project SIGMA is launched by Doctor Calvin Roe as an offshoot of SPARTAN-II. **Marion Hollister drops off the grid after finding out that the UNSC had taken her son. **Marco-025 befriends Jack-085 and Elena-071. **Toru 'Makhanee foils a terrorist attack aboard the *2518 *2519 *2520 **A leaderboard is implemented for the Project SIGMA trainees. **Battle of Asphodel. The Insurrection is dealt a heavy blow, though the heavy involvement of Private Military Companies in the conflict is criticised. *2521 **The Project SIGMA trainees participate in a month-long survival and evasion test in the jungles of . *2522 *2523 **The mercenary group Lion's Claw destroys a rebel outpost on Reach. *2524 **Simon Petrovich is contracted by ONI to assist with work on the MJOLNIR project. *2525 **The begins. ** . **Reach trained SPARTAN-II's undergo augmentations, many washing out or dying. **SIGMA SPARTAN-II's undergo augmentations. Due to major medical advances in the last two months, the casualty rate dropped significantly. All trainees survive. **Derek-142 is wiped from Project SIGMA's records. **Jack-085 and Ahmad-126 escape the SIGMA facility. Ahmad is later found dead and Jack disappears. ** is captured by the UNSC. Adam Makosky rallies his troops and flees to . **The UNSC is put on full alert for the Covenant. **Jack arrives on , and contacts the United Rebel Front. *2526: **Second Lieutenant Henry McNair leads an ODST operation on .Though a large rebel force is destroyed, a number of are killed. ** . **Sigma Team is deployed for the first time and destroys a large Insurrectionist base on Gallis. **Calvin Roe is reassigned to the to assist with Project MJOLNIR. **Richard Mack Senior and several other commanders are recalled by the UNSC to help fight the Covenant on Harvest. **Harold Redford is killed by Rol 'Ranakee on Harvest. *2527 **Carlos Driscol and Richard Mack Junior enlist with the UNSC Marine Corps. *2528 **Richard Mack Senior takes command of a Marine Company on Harvest and leads them to several victories. *2529 **Tobias Crowley is assassinated by BRUTUS agents on Reach shortly after his release from prison. *2530 **Skirmish on Brennus. Sigma Team fight Covenant forces for the first time. *2531 **Richard Mack Junior meets John Ackton and undergoes ODST training. **Carlos Driscol, Mira Reyes, Gregor Papadakis and Steven Embry join the ODST's alongside several others in what would become the famous 'class' of 2531. **Harvest is retaken by the UNSC. **Jack and create a plan to capture a . Due to the recent addition of a , it fails and Graves is killed. **The SPARTAN-III Program is initiated. Frederick King and the BRUTUS unit are used to help recruit orphaned children across multiple colony worlds. *2532 **Whiskey-04 is formed. **Operation: STARFALL. **After the suicide of his friend , Simon Petrovich leaves ONI after he begins to regret his assistance in the MJOLNIR and SPARTAN-II Projects. **Lead by Jack, the remnants of Graves' URF force join up with Adam Makosky in the Outer Colonies. *2533 **Petrovich encounters an Insurrectionist group on Roost, and pledges his services to the URF. *2534 **The United Rebel Front forms the 'Omega Group', a think tank of its best scientists. **Battle of Sethlans. Sigma Team and Whiskey-04 destroy a Covenant scouting group and save the burgeoning colony world. *2535 ** . ** . Amanda Wade's family ends up on . **Adam Makosky and his closest allies enter cryosleep aboard the URF Revolutionary Fervor, hoping to escape the UNSC. *2536 *2537 **March: The Mamore Campaign ends with a UNSC victory. Richard Mack Senior is publicly credited and promoted to Colonel. **July 27th: is a success, though Alpha Company is all but destroyed. **Admiral Margaret Parangosky covers up the survival of twelve Spartans from , and forms Upsilon and Tau teams. **Battle of Prospect. ODST's save thousands of civilian lives in a mass evacuation. **Beta Taurius II Campaign begins. *2538 **Beta Taurius II falls to the Covenant. **Alexander Redford survives a Covenant raid on the UNSC Apples and Pears. *2539 ** . **SPARTAN-III Beta Company formed. **Layla-B101 joins the and is partnered with Grantley-B130. *2540 *2541 **With assistance from the Omega Group, Colonel Jack begins to make plans for the Hephaestus Array. *2542 ** is abandoned and many colonists are forcibly evacuated. **The United Rebel Front establish a base on the now-abandoned Emerald Cove to be used as a supply station. *2543 **Sigma-Beta Team destroys a Covenant encampment on Sidonis. ** . ** . Admiral Cole presumed dead. *2544 ** . **Several badly-damaged UNSC vessels are stolen following the battle by a group of rebel salvage ships. Local forces do not pursue. **December 1st: Raid on the Umbra Tempestus. Sigma Team escape a Covenant ambush, though several of the Spartans are wounded. *2545 **Fall of Kurovan. **Ash Mitchell and Mal Roberts join the ODST's. ** . Henry McNair sacrifices himself to take out an entire Covenant Legion. ** . ** . Beta Company is all but destroyed. **Selection for begins. **Fall of Schönheit. Pierre-127 and Hank-136 are presumed dead. *2546 **March 2nd: Battle of Gress. Covenant denied access to a Forerunner crystal due to Marco-025's efforts. **Layla-B101 is captured by the Covenant and taken to . She is presumed dead by the UNSC. **Operation: RISING DRAGON. Frederick King is put on trial, but is exonerated for his actions. **Tantalus Massacre. Gregor Papadakis is killed by rebels and Carlos Driscol becomes disillusioned with the UNSC. ** . John Ackton is killed. Richard Mack Junior receives the for his efforts there. *2547 ** . Carlos Driscol abandons his unit and defects to the . **Siege of Fargad. Covenant advance into the Inner Colonies stalled. Richard Mack Senior receives the Colonial Cross a second time for his actions there. **After his return to Sanghelios, Felo 'Ranakee meets his wife, Tari. **Toru 'Makhanee executes his mentor, Ker 'Montunee, for treason. He is promoted to the rank of Fleet Master, but is then immediately exiled to patrol the Covenant's fringe worlds by the . *2548 **Faisal Khan leaves Earth and joins up with a group of freelance traders, learning to fly starships in the process. ** . Calvin Roe is forced to call for the destruction of his latest . **Sigma-Gamma Team disappears. *2549 **Remi Marshall leaves his family to join the . **Battle of Nevarra. Markus Jensun surrenders peacefully to the UNSC due to Sigma Team's efforts. ** . *2550 **Markus Jensun is assassinated by BRUTUS operatives. **URF soldiers hijack an ONI ship containing a prototype MJOLNIR suit. A battlegroup is assembled immediately to reclaim it., alongside several members of Sigma Team. **Battle for the Hephaestus Array. Jacob-076 and Amy-133 are declared MIA. **Jack-085 is rebuilt by Simon Petrovich and the Omega Group. *2551 **Cronus IV is attacked. Marco-025 and Resk-063 defend the colonists using prototype versions of the shielded MJOLNIR Mark V armour. **Layla-B101 escapes from Sanghelios on a Covenant cruiser after butchering dozens in Marak Keep. **Rora 'Marak is blamed for the death of much of his family and also flees Sanghelios in a stolen shuttle. **Battle of Yusaris II. Gunnery Sergeant Ash Mitchell rescues Layla, who is then taken by ONI agents. The battle ends in a UNSC victory. **Layla begins rehabilitation on Reach. **Hyperion Industries commissions a new line of armoured Freighters on to help revitalise the planet's industry. **Carlos Driscol's forces battle Lion's Claw mercenaries under the command of Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad. *After initial therapy, Layla is transferred to Camp Häyhä, where she retrains with her partner, Grantley-B130. *2552 ** . **Driscol leads a large Insurrectionist force to . **Battle of Harpa. Richard Mack Senior, Fenn-145 and Nef-015 are killed. ** . **May 10th: Layla-B101 takes part in the first combat run of the YSS-1000 Sabre, working alongside and SPARTAN-B031. **Driscol's army is decimated and scattered on Mamore by SPARTAN-B312. **Led by Remi Marshall, the Insurrectionist remnants on Mamore steal the newly-constructed Dynasty from a shipyard and escape the system. **July 19th: Rora 'Marak faces down a large group of Sangheili bounty hunters on Karava, but is presumed dead. He steals the armour of a fallen enemy and takes on a new name: The Outrider. **July 20th: Battle of Dorvyesk III. Resk-063 is killed. **July 24th: The begins. ***August 9th: Spartan teams Sigma, Upsilon and Tau are deployed to Reach after WINTER CONTINGENCY is declared. ***August 12th-13th: . ***August 14th: is a success, though is lost. ***August 15th: Operation: DROPKICK. Two SPARTAN-III's KIA, though several Covenant ships are destroyed. ***August 18th-23rd: . Several Spartans are killed in a botched rescue mission when explosives are detonated prematurely. ***August 22nd: Battle of Outpost Foxtrot-Whiskey. A single SPARTAN-III is killed, as is Doctor Calvin Roe. The Spartans delete all evidence of what occurred at the base from their helmet recorders. ***August 29th-30th: . A few surviving Spartans escape with Whiskey-04 aboard the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]]. **August-November: . Layla-B101 is deployed for the first time since her return to the UNSC. Deyad 'Marakee is killed. **September 2nd-18th: Loss of Hope. The reformed Sigma Team scavenge a new FTL drive for their Frigate and escape before the planet's destruction. **September 18th-28th: Battle of the Zenith Complex ***Elena-071 meets with Sigma Team for the first time in nearly thirty years, and initiates Operation: ASPHALT. ***Sigma Team and Elena encounter Forerunner ruins on the planet, and manage to extract a great deal of data while fending off Covenant forces. ***Elena leaves the others and escapes in the UNSC Heavens Asunder while they return to their Frigate. **October 21st: Gamma Company is deployed to and crushes a rebel uprising there. ** . ***Team Shashka defends the Quito Space Tether and destroys a Covenant cruiser at the cost of Flynn-G189. ***Battle for Moscow. The Bright New Day is sacrificed to destroy a Covenant ship. *** . ***Layla-B101 leads the defence of . ***Team Scythe fights the Covenant for the first time after being deployed to Boston. *** . ***Battle of the Portal. Sigma Team leads the defence against the remaining Covenant forces on Earth. ** . The Covenant are defeated. *2553 **March 3rd: The Human-Covenant War ends. **March 11th:Alexander Redford meets Remi Marshall and Faisal Khan while undercover on Venezia. **July 2nd-6th: . **July 25th: Jack-085, now known as Magnus, is first sighted raiding an Outer Colony supply depot. **August 1st: The first wave of Human recolonisation begins as ships move to re-settle , which was the least-damaged former colony in the . **August 19th: Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad retires, disbanding Lion's Claw with him. **September 20th: George McClusky joins up with a rebel group with his girlfriend. **December 28th: Team Wakizashi is all but wiped out by Rora 'Marak's mercenaries during a botched mission. *2554 ** . ** . **January 1st: Project SIGMA is officially shut down. **January 8th: Siege of Yawada. Richard Mack Junior distinguishes himself as a hero after bringing down Uron 'Nar Ontomee's Covenant faction after a bloody battle. Frederick King's ship, the UNSC Nightingale, participates and saves Mack's men, including a wounded Ash Mitchell. **February 18th: Toru 'Makhan promotes himself to the rank of Imperial Admiral after purging the dissidents from his ranks, forming the Imperium of Clarity. **March 9th: After a violent outburst, Layla-B101 is imprisoned in the Midnight Facility. **April 2nd: A UNSC spy probe picks up a message warning people to stay away from Schönheit. **April 4th: OPERATION: ASHES. Pierre-126 is eliminated. **April 10th: Hank-136 is recovered from a Slipspace field pod and eventually resuscitated. **April 11th: Mal Roberts defects to the Insurrection and heads to Venezia. **April 21st: Jonathan Ulan escapes to Venezia while facing court martial and ends up meeting Mal Roberts. **June 6th: John Verensky is recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence. **June 11th: Hired by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant faction, Rora 'Marak's mercenary group participates in a failed attack on a battlecruiser controlled by the Swords of Sanghelios. Marak is spared by Felo 'Ranak, who gives him new purpose as leader of the newly-formed Shadows of Retribution. **June 18th: The remnants of Marak's forces are united under Dorenn Tenon, forming the True Vanguard as a militant Sangheili organisation. **July 1st: Fireteam Thor is formed, comprising of Layla-B101, Hank-136 and Mordecai-G138. **August 22nd: Armand is created from the cloned brain of Alexander Redford. **August 25th: Operation: CATFISH. Kane-099, Jax-007 and Marco-025 assassinate the Jiralhanae Chieftain, Meridus. **August 29th: An investigation of Asteroid WT-95 leaves Agent Peter Yang and several ODST's dead. John Verensky is the only survivor. **September 1st: Shrike Team is formed. **September 2nd: Amanda Wade joins Remi Marshall's Insurrectionist group on Circumstance after being discharged from the military. That day, Shrike Team captures Johan Hennerman and Rizhan Kama, and survives an attack by a group of unknown mercenaries. **September 5th: Mike Goldberg is crippled by Leandra-B031 as their Insurrectionist cell escapes Circumstance. **September 18th: Winston Zhou leads his own unit into battle for the first time. **October 9th: Project HAYABUSA is restarted by Doctor Malcolm Bright. **October 14th: Armand attempts to access highly-restricted files and is fragmented by Odin. **December 2nd: A number of Insurrectionists meet up on the Caucasus Station, where they are recruited by Magnus and John Verensky. **December 9th: Armand is rebuilt after his fragmentation. Shrike Team eliminates a Jiralhanae terrorist group on a moon once controlled by the Covenant. Though successful in their mission, Cesare-G188 is killed. *2555 **January 12th-February 24th: Operation: GOLGOTHA. Marco-025 goes undercover. **February 15th: Ash Mitchell leaves the UNSC. **March: . **March: . **March 1st: Mass breakout from Fenwell Prison. Carlos Driscol and Isebelle Marshall are rescued by the Dynasty. **March 4th: Mike Goldberg and Isabelle Marshall are sent to a base on , which had been abandoned long ago by the UNSC. **March 9th: Magnus' forces arrive at 's north pole, making use of an abandoned weather station to construct a permanent base there. **March 17th: The Shadows of Retribution and Rora 'Marak encounter a Sangheili pirate faction with an outlaw masquerading as the Outrider at its head, and begin hunting them down. **April 3rd: A remote contact team led by Alex-A121 finds and destroys a Flood containment facility on a former Forerunner world. **April 10th: With advice from Alex, a Spartan unit known as the Blackwatch is set up in case of future Flood outbreaks. **April 14th: Malcolm Bright is killed in a lab accident. **April 17th: General Cole Warrick takes control of Project HAYABUSA. **April 7th: Carlos Driscol rescues Winston Zhou from Talitsa, but loses his leg in the process. **April 21st: Driscol leaves Zhou with Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad for training. **August: . **August 11th: Cole Warrick dies in a car crash on Earth, later found to have been a setup by Magnus. **August 20th: HAYABUSA loses nearly half of its soldiers in a botched operation. **September 14th: John Verensky launches a large-scale attack on Earth. ***The remaining HAYABUSA soldiers defect and attempt to kill the UEG leadership, but are stopped when Alexander Redford blows his cover and saves several high-ranking individuals. ***Sur and Rol Ranak fail to assassinate and their brother, Felo. ***After a lengthy chase, Jonathan Ulan is killed by Martin-A136. ***Led by Amanda Wade and Remi Marshall, a group of rebels manage to steal a NOVA bomb from PILLAR Base. ***The Dynasty manages to escape the Sol System and the Home Fleet by threatening to detonate the NOVA bomb. **September 19th: John Verensky grows extremely paranoid, and moves the NOVA bomb to New Albion for safekeeping. **November 8th: Rebel forces under orders from Verensky detonate a chemical weapon in Kuiper. 300,000 die and Amos-G028 commits suicide. **November 31st: Adam Makosky and his crew emerge from cryogenic suspension aboard the URF Revolutionary Fervor after being discovered by Miriam Bakos' forces. **December 9th: Operation: CAUTERIZE begins. ***The Caucasus Station is attacked by a UNSC Fleet. Its defences are destroyed within a few hours. Rol 'Ranak is killed along with Alric-G040 in his attempt to detonate an . ***Magnus murders Mal Roberts, Remi Marshall, and most of the surviving rebel leaders. ***December 10th: Battle of New Albion. John Verensky and Sur 'Ranak are killed, and the NOVA bomb is secured. Several SPARTAN-III's die fighting Magnus, who manages to escape. ***Alexander Redford cuts off his own hand to survive the attack. ***December 11th: Amanda Wade assumes command of the Dynasty. ***December 12th: Shrike Team is disbanded. ***December 15th: Rioting breaks out in Kuiper in response to the poorly-handled crisis. **December 27th: Ash Mitchell joins up with Magnus and his group of mercenaries. **December 31st: Winston Zhou finishes his training under Asad and begins operating as a hitman in the Inner Colonies. *2556 ** **January 18th: Magnus and Mitchell rob a freighter en-route to Circumstance, but are stopped from killing numerous hostages by Bill Cross and Devin Harland. **February 7th: and . **February 8th: Amanda Wade founds Avalon, the first Human settlement on since its abandonment during the Human-Covenant War. ** February 11th: Alexander Redford wipes out an Insurrectionist group on Mars. **February 16th: Ash Mitchell is framed by Magnus during a bank robbery and nearly killed in a mass bombing. Made out as the main perpetrator of the attacks, he is labelled the 'Butcher of Kuiper' by the media. A massive manhunt begins. **March 1st: After a failed assassination attempt on Toby Maxwell, Winston Zhou loses an eye and is nearly killed by Gordon Mills. He is taken in by Amanda Wade of the Dynasty and healed up. **March 10th: Toby Maxwell is hunted down and murdered by a vengeful Zhou. **March 19th: Noctus Incident ***The Minutemen destroy a number of ONI safehouses in Noctus. ***Ash Mitchell is employed by Redmond Venter and attacks a number of police stations. He is then attacked by an Insurrectionist assassin in the street, but manages to kill his attacker. ***George McClusky is captured, tortured and killed by the Minutemen. ***Adam Makosky is assassinated. ***March 20th: Numerous criminal gangs launch attacks in Noctus, disrupting a UEG summit there. ***Mitchell is taken to meet with the Minutemen to arrange his transport offworld. A standoff ensues when he meets Driscol for the first time in years. The UNSC launch a massive attack on the Minutemen, allowing them to both escape in the confusion. ***The Minutemen are killed or captured by the UNSC. Driscol flees Andesia aboard his personal . **March 22nd: After escaping the planet, Ash Mitchell moves to with his new identity as 'Henry Roberts'. **April 4th: Winston Zhou rejects an offer to join Project BRUTUS, though he accepts independent paying contracts from ONI after surviving an assassination attempt shortly after. **April 30th: Driscol's mercenary unit are captured by Winston Zhou and taken to a base run by the New Colonial Alliance, where they are recruited by General Robert Amenwae and used to wipe out a UNSC encampment. He is then given an official position within the NCA. **July 18th: Ash Mitchell reveals his true identity when he dons his old armour to defend Gilgamesh from a large group of Kig-Yar pirates. While he is hailed as a hero by some, this attracts ONI agents who attempt to hunt him down. **July 21st: Mitchell is able to avoid BRUTUS operatives and escapes to , where he is immediately captured. One of his eyes is cut out after a failed escape attempt. **September 3rd: Raid on Mamore ***Marco-025 is deployed to Mamore to wipe out a rebel enclave there and assassinate Roger Maxon, an important NCA figurehead. ***Ash Mitchell is rescued from Mamore by the Dynasty, and Amanda Wade, with Marco's assistance. ***Maxon escapes Marco on Mamore, though his force there is wiped out. **September 4th: The Dynasty arrives back in Avalon. **September 6th: Alexander Redford and Layla-B101 destroy Camp Watts on Talitsa, before the former is contacted by Frederick King for a special mission. **September 9th: After capturing and interrogating Hadvir Erikkson, Amanda Wade and Ash Mitchell go after Anatoly Kustentov, trying to find Magnus' location. **September 13th: Kustentov is captured by BRUTUS agents. **September 14th: The UNSC Demeter arrives at Emerald Cove, and briefly contacts the settlement of Avalon. **''Avalon'' vows to remain independent from the UEG, causing a heated debate on colonial self-rule. **September 16th: ONI covertly deploys Layla-B101 to under civilian guise to destabilise the independent colony while an invasion force is prepared. **September 18th: Iris Toure is murdered by BRUTUS before she can deliver a speech to the UEG regarding Avalon and peaceful colonial self-rule. **September 20th: Raid on Sargasso ***Led by the Dynasty, a small fleet of vessels from Avalon travel to in search of Magnus. ***Magnus is tracked down and almost killed; he escapes at the cost of his current base. ***The Omega Group passes information regarding the creation of combat-enhancing drugs to The New Colonial Alliance through Magnus. Though illegal, they are designed to give the NCA's soldiers a much-needed advantage. ***Frederick King and the BRUTUS contingent initiate Operation: GLASS HOUSE on Emerald Cove. **Fall of Avalon. **September 21st: The UNSC faces widespread criticism following Avalon's fall, forcing several high-ranking resignations among the United Earth Government. Insurrectionist propaganda begins to seep into the Inner Colonies as colonial discontent spreads. **September 28th: Hadvir Erikkson is murdered by BRUTUS. *2557 **February 27th: Martin-A136, Alex-A121 and Louie-A199 stop a bomb threat during the UNSC Infinity's commissioning ceremony. **March 1st: An independent ship, the Starsailor, is raided by the Dynasty's crew, who leave only a single survivor. **March 3rd: Bess Rivers meets with Alexander Redford on Earth, who recruits Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad as her partner/bodyguard. Asad is given orders to recover a stash of nuclear weapons from the planet. **March 4th: ***The Ciudad de Huesos Incident begins. ***The UNSC Agrippa is destroyed over via internal sabotage by Winston Zhou. ***The Dynasty arrives at the Ciudad de Huesos. Its crew are immediately detained. ***Asad and Rivers land on Madrigal and discover the old Colonial Security Services bunker, though they are greeted by Carlos Driscol and taken back to Ciudad de Huesos. ***The Agrippa's survivors are decimated by Carlos Driscol's forces, leaving only four ODST survivors. **March 5th: *** The troopers manage to infiltrate the city and destroy its protective , accidentally inciting a rebellion amongst the populace. ***The crew of the Dynasty' escapes captivity thanks to Winston Zhou and meet with the ODST's before fleeing aboard their ship. **May 8th: Sigma Team investigates a heavily-guarded Forerunner facility on XF-109 **July 21-23: . **July 24th: . **July 25th: . **July: . **July: . **December 9th: Violet-B039 rescues BRUTUS agent Jill Urbach from captivity on Foresti. The two are then made partners. *2558 **February 7th-March 2nd: . **March 3rd: Fireteam Scythe are deployed to Eirene to eliminate a Sangheili pirate group. **March 5th: . **March 11th: . **May 9th-10th: . **July 16th: . **July 19th-20th: . **September 17th-18th: . **September 29th: Fireteam Horus is sent on a mission to Quincy in the Outer Colonies to investigate reports of Covenant forces trying to unearth a Forerunner artifact. **September: . **October 4th: . **October: . **October 27th: . Story Timeline *''Choice'' - 2498 *''Halo: In the Dark'' - 2498-99 *''The Shot'' - 2502 *''Halo: Underworld'' - 2513 *''Back Then'' - 2520 *''Weakness'' - 2521 *''Start of Darkness'' - 2525 *''Loose Ends'' - 2529 *''Boot'' - 2531 *''Vigil'' - 2531-2557 *''Aftermath'' - 2543 *''Reminiscence'' - 2544 *''Overwatch'' - 2546 *''Punishment'' - 2547 *''Diversion'' - 2549 *''Drifting'' - 2549 *''Rebirth'' - 2550 *''Normalcy'' - 2551 *''Regrets'' - 2552 *''Trial Run'' - 2552 *''The Damned'' - 2552 *''Revenant'' - 2552 *''Megszakad a szivem'' - 2552 *''Guilt'' - 2552 *''Holdout'' - 2552 *''Revelation'' - 2552 *''Halo: Mercy Kill'' - 2554 *''Departure'' - 2554 *''Back in Action'' - 2554 *''Halo: Shrike'' - 2554-2555 *''Partners'' - 2555 *''First Impressions'' - 2555 *''Determination'' - 2556 *''Cleaning'' - 2556 *''Jacked'' - 2556 *''Halo: Sanctuary'' - 2556 *''Reunion'' - 2556 *''Halo: Salvation'' - 2557 *''Monolith'' - 2557 *''Backup'' - 2557 *''Shortcut'' - 2558 *Schadenfreude'' - 2558 *''Takeoff'' - 2558 *''Trek'' - 2558 *''Halo: The Howling Dark'' - 2558 Category:Sigmaverse Category:Expanded Universe